


No Fox Given

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Nurturing Nature [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Poor tired Fox, The madness continues!, he goes through so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: At least not in public





	No Fox Given

**Author's Note:**

> Thus continues the madness inspired by the sandpit dug by myself and norcumi!

Fox let out a tired grumble as he entered the Coruscant Guard officer’s mess, throwing his helmet carelessly on a table as he stumbled over to the caf machine. Shoving his favorite mug (‘For _Fox_ Sake!’ With an angry chibi fox on it) under the dispenser, Fox sleepily tapped on the glowing touchscreen. After a shift like his, he needed his three espresso shot caf with extra caffeine. With rumors of weird changes happening to clones across the Galaxy, he needed to be as awake as possible in case it spread to the Coruscant Guard. Which in all honesty was the last thing he needed. Collecting his beloved mug and sitting back down at the table he’d dumped his helmet on, Fox groaned and just buried his face in the steaming hot caf. He seriously wanted to just go to bed, but there were reports to write, and an upset Senator with a bruised ego to soothe thanks to Thorn, not to mention _someone_ forgot to shut up the massiffs and they’d all escaped and had found their way into the food storage … and had proceeded to eat their way through the entire room’s worth of massiff food … jeeze if clones could get vacation days then he’d like his now please and thank you very _fucking_ much. But vacaction days would come at half past never and not happening o'clock in the clones world; so no point in whining too much where others could hear. 

“Can’t this day just end?” 

*** 

It did … eventually. It ended with a Senator angrily slamming his office door shut so hard that a hinge actually broke (he preferred manual doors … problem was they were constantly getting broken by angry people; like the aforementioned Senator Temper Tantrum) and left the door hanging limp and sad. It ended with his datapads scattered all over the floor, late reports getting mixed up with new reports and reports that had yet to actually be written out beyond the bullet point stage. It ended with Fox sighing, running a hand through his stress graying hair and heading to the bathroom that separated his office from his bedroom (oh the perks of being a Triple Zero bound officer). Tiredly divesting himself of his armor and blacks, leaving them in an untidy heap, Fox stepped into the shower with barely a glance in the mirror at his too skinny body. Stress and exhaustion had been slowly stripping his weight away, it was getting enough that the medics had actually suggested he allowed himself to be signed off sick in order to recover. But that was impossible … he was Commander Fox! He _couldn’t_ be seen to be sick; there were too many citizens that needed protecting … too many brothers that needed shielding from selfish and grabby Senators … there was just too much work to be done. Wincing when the scalding hot steam switched over to ice cold (a sure sign that another officer (probably Stone) was taking a shower too), Fox blindly groped around for his towel and stepped out of the shower to wrap the delightful fluffy and soft fabric around his bony hips. The towel was probably the only luxury he really allowed himself apart from the pillow that graced his bunk; he had managed to sneak both items away from a very, very posh hotel he’d had to oversee a Senatorial gala at when he’d just been a shiny Command clone newly assigned to Triple Zero. His fastidious care of the two items had kept them pristine all this time, and offered him what little comfort he managed to escape to at the end of his shift. Letting out a tired sigh, Fox padded over to the sink and ran a hand over his face. He knew he needed to shave; his five o’clock shadow had turned into a ten o’clock shadow and it made him look scruffy … but his heart just wasn’t in it. Not tonight. Shaking his head, Fox just brushed his teeth before heading into his room. He didn’t see the hooded figure watching his back disappear behind the door. 

*** 

Fox … well he sort of slept (fell asleep on his damn datapad again after watching some … _ahem_ educational clips)? He still woke up feeling like the underside of a Kaminoan’s boot. Sliding around to sit on the edge of his bed and accidentally knocking his much abused and beloved datapad to the floor, Fox blearily rubbed at his eyes with the back of his fist. A swishing sound behind him caught his attention, ears flicking back to catch the … beg pardon? His ears fucking flicked?! Awake now; or at least his version of awake, Fox’s hands shot up to the sides of his head where he knew his ears were when he went to sleep the previous night. But all he could feel was hair that had grown out of its regulation cut. Hands shaking as they travelled higher, Fox bit down hard on his lip when he felt smooth hair? Fur? Under his fingers that didn’t match the slightly coarser texture of his hair. Feeling his way up, Fox’s trembling fingers slowly mapped out two large, triangular ears that were poking up out of his hair. They had been perked up but now as his distress slowly grew they drooped, flicking back and down into his hair. A small whine of panic rose up unbidden from Fox’s throat and he flinched sharply when he felt something soft brush against his leg. 

“Aw now what?” 

Slowly … oh so painfully slowly, Fox looked down to see what the soft thing tickling his leg was. Tired honey golden eyes widened in terror and shock as he gawped at what could only be a … a tail?! It was indeed a tail, luxuriously soft and such a brilliant russet red … it matched his armor quite nicely. The tip was a brilliant snowy white and brushed against his knee as the tail curled even closer to his body in his distress. Fox swallowed and slowly stood, his entire body now trembling as he padded towards the freshers to get a good look at what he’d become. The sight that greeted him didn’t really make him feel much better as his tail curled up between his legs again. Ears the same color as his tail were poking out of his hair, the russet red bleeding into deep charcoal black at the tips while the fluffy fur inside was the same snowy white as the tip of his tail. Fox’s hands gripped the sink, his knuckles white, as he leaned closer to his reflection, hoping that if he stared long enough, the ears would just go away. He couldn’t show himself … not like this! But he had so much work to do …

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to review and/or leave kudos! ^^


End file.
